


Love Pit

by thisislegit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding their One dwarves go through an odd transformation. Thorin has managed to put his off. Well until the herbs he's taking become ineffective that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should've used this time to update my other thilbo story, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Sorry.

Thorin had told Bilbo that he was his One long before the Battle of the Five Armies had begun. In fact, he confessed his feelings to the hobbit after they had entered lake-town. There were a few things that he omitted about dwarves and their rituals when it came to courting their One seeing as how it wasn’t the time for it. Now after the dragon was slain, and the battle having been over for months Thorin leans against the wall in his quarters clutching at his chest.

The herbs he had been taking to put this process off had finally become ineffective. He had broken out in a cold sweat and slowly limped to the arm chair that sat in front of the fire. He climbed into the seat, his arms trembling until he sagged into the cushions body still shaking from the fever.

Dwarves had a very strange transformation of sorts after finding their one. It would last anywhere from 3 days to a week, but it was usually very drastic and sometimes damaging to their reputations. They called this period azyungel-menem. When Bilbo had come in to their quarters to find a sweat soaked Thorin half dazed in the arm chair he was more nervous than shocked. Naturally he called their healer, Oin, to figure out what was going on.

They moved him to the bed, dressed him in his bed clothes and Bilbo tutted about the room as Oin did his doctoring. He heard Oin laugh and turned to find the healer putting his things away. Bilbo ran back to Oin’s side and looked at Thorin still seeing the dwarf with labored breathing.

“What’s wrong with him?” he asked.

“He is finally going through azyungel-menem. I don’t know how he managed to put it off for so long, but he should be over it in about it week,” Oin said smiling.

“What is azyungel-menem?”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Ah….well, maybe it’s better if you ask Balin. I’m not very good with explanations on the topic,” Oin said gathering his bag.

Bilbo bid him farewell thanking him again for coming when called and was left to his thoughts. His stomach growled loudly, and he figured that maybe he would think better on a full stomach. Leaving the sleeping king to his rest he went to their small kitchen to make something quick. Bilbo wasn’t sure what Thorin could and couldn’t eat having no knowledge on this dwarvish illness, but something light would probably be better. He spent his time making baked bread with fruit and a brothy soup with chunks of vegetables and chicken.

Once he had gotten everything settled on a tray he squeezed fresh juice and brought the food back into their bedroom. When he entered he almost took a step back seeing Thorin sitting up against the pillows. When their eyes met Bilbo gave him a small smile and brought the tray over setting it upon the dwarf’s lap. Thorin had not stopped looking at Bilbo even as he sat down and settled himself to place his hands in his lap.

“Glad to see you’re awake. You gave me a scare when I walked in and saw you so feverish in the sitting room,” Bilbo said.

“Why are you serving me when it is I who should serve you my lukhud?”

Bilbo blushed. He knew a few words in khuzdul thanks to the secret lessons Fili and Kili had given him on the road. However he did wonder what had come over his king so quickly. Was this a part of the illness?

“I serve you because you are ill, and I wish to see you better.”

“Your presence is my healing and your words are my herbs. Will you not let me take you in the most wonderful of ways so that I graze my hands through your golden halo of curls and press my lips to the petals of your skin my ghivashel,” Thorin’s eyes shined as he spoke.

“Oh my.”

There was a loud knocking that went through their chambers and Thorin sighed leaning back into the pillows. Bilbo stood from his chair and leaned down to press a soft kiss against the dwarf’s cheek.

“I’ll be back. Eat,” he said gesturing to the food.

“If my consumption of such delicacies by loving hands will return you to me sooner than I shall hesitate no more,” he replied adjusting the tray on his lap.

Bilbo went to the main door very flustered. Thorin was being very romantic, and it was nice, but it wasn’t the romance he was used to. Don’t get the hobbit wrong, hearing these flowery words said with such care with that deep baritone sent chills down his spine. However, it just didn’t fit right with Thorin. When he opened the door it was to two very excited brothers and the calm smiling advisor.

“Balin! I’m guessing Oin told you about Thorin,” Bilbo said letting them in.

“Is it true?” Fili asked.

“Is Uncle really under azyungel-menem?” Kili asked.

“Well, that’s what Oin told me, but I-“

The brother’s sped past him into the bedroom.

“- don’t know what that is,” Bilbo finished as he watched the door shut behind them.

“Don’t worry lad, I’ll explain,” Balin said as they both followed after the troublemakers.

Bilbo learned that azyungel-menem roughly translated into “love pit”. Dwarves would experience this process after discovering their One. The reasons why were always different since each book explaining the process varied by the author, but the idea is it was a test of sorts created by Mahal to see the strength of the love two dwarves, or in this case a dwarf and a hobbit, held for each other by a drastic change in their demeanor being made.

“Uncle Thorin what-“

“-do you think of us?”

“You are both strong dwarves, and kings in your own right. I have never held more pride for your accomplishments, and I look forward to seeing what you achieve in the future,” Thorin answered.

“I could get used to this,” Kili said.

“Okay you two enough of that let’s leave them be,” Balin scolded.

Fili shrugged and Kili whined before they were ushered out. Bilbo saw them out as he did with Oin earlier and went back to a patiently waiting Thorin so he could take the tray of partially eaten food away. Bilbo made sure to grab a few bites of the sweet bread and when he walked back to the bed he was pulled in by strong arms.

“Will you let me worship you my beauteous lily so that I may praise every bit of your body with my fingers and my mouth?” he said pressing his lips against the hollow of his ear.

Bilbo shivered and practically melted into his arms. This week would definitely be an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

At first Bilbo was happy to reciprocate this different side of Thorin, but after 3 days he became annoyed with the treatment. He was all for Thorin being romantic, but this was overkill. Balin had to ban the dwarf king from partaking in any meetings until this love sickness was done with. Thorin had become much too agreeable with everyone in the court, and it was causing more conflicts than solutions. Fili stepped in as his temporary replacement. The young dwarf needed the training anyway. Kili used the first two days to get away with just about anything he could before Dwalin put his foot down.

Going into their shared quarters, Bilbo saw Thorin sitting while playing his harp in the far corner.

“Thorin?”

The dwarf king looked up at him, then back to his harp, lightly strumming with just the tips of his fingers.

“I brought lunch.” Bilbo walked over with a large tray, setting it on a stand by the couch.

No response.

“Thorin, are you all right?”

He sighed and stopped playing. “I’ve made a mess of things, haven’t I?”

“What do you mean, love?” Bilbo was by his side now, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I feel as though I’m stuck in this fog. I can see everything that I’m doing, but I can’t stop it from happening.” Thorin had stood, and pulled Bilbo into his arms.

“Oin said the love sickness should only last a few more days, and-…Thorin.”

“Hm?”

“You can let go of my ass.”

Instead of doing that, Thorin pressed his face into Bilbo’s hair, and shrugged his shoulders. Bilbo sighed, pressed his hands against Thorin’s chest and gave him a light shove. Thorin released him but not without pouting.

“I know it’s difficult-“

“Difficult? This is impossible. I have a kingdom to run, nephews to train, not to mention I have to start the process for our marriage. I’ve no time for these- these- this whole thing.” Throwing his hands into the air, Thorin fell back into his seat.

Bilbo followed him and planted himself in his lap. “It’s all right. It’s only a few more days. Besides, it may be sooner than that if you’re already this close to normal. Dwalin is doing a fine job handling the boys, and Balin, with much help from Lady Dis, are leading Fili in the right direction. Thorin, stop undoing my pants!”

Thorin dropped his hands, giving Bilbo a bored look as the hobbit got out of his lap.

“I’d say have some self-control, but I know how useless that statement is. The only bright side to this is that you’ve stopped all of that poetry talk, but you’ve become insatiable in exchange.”

“I’ve always been terrible at poetry. Mahal, if Frerin were here he’d never let me live it down. Kili is doing a fairly good job at making up for his absence. What did he ask for yesterday?”

Bilbo went over to the food tray and shoved a biscuit into his mouth. “mmff mph mm.”

“Oh yes, that. Who knows what would’ve happened if Gloin didn’t step in when he did. Stupidly dangerous request to be honest.” He scratched at his beard.

“Come over here and eat,” Bilbo said before eating another biscuit.

Thorin went over to his hobbit, lifting him by his waist to toss him onto the couch. He could feel the fog seeping back into his brain, as he started undoing the hobbit’s pants. “Ghivashel, my treasured one, allow me to dine on you this afternoon.”

“That pleasantness was very short lived.” Bilbo wiped some crumbs from his lips.

Thorin pressed his cheek against Bilbo’s cloth covered cock, when the door slammed open.

“Uncle! The elves came in a week early, and they refuse to speak to Fili about anything, so we- uh- ah AH AAAHH MY EYES!” Kili ran back into the hall.

Balin had followed in after him, but showed no reaction other than his cheeks tinting pink. He cleared his throat. “Fili is trying to placate them, but they’re being very stubborn. I’m not sure if I was allowed to make them aware of your condition.”

“Absolutely not.” He moved Bilbo’s hands before the hobbit was able to pull his pants back up. “I won’t hear the end of it if they know of this.” Moving Bilbo’s hands away again he continued, “Tell them it’s their fault for coming too early-” Bilbo slapped his cheek. “- and that I’m out on business for a few days.” Thorin started to undo his belt when he finished.

“Of course, sire. Have a good day, and I wish the same to you, Bilbo.” Balin walked out closing the door behind him.

Thorin began trailing kisses up Bilbo’s neck as he fondled the hobbits slowly rising cock.

“I really don’t think I can- oh.”

Thorin had found the sensitive spot just behind his ear making him moan. “Okay, maybe, maybe one more time will be all right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll have a second chapter, idk. Khuzdul dictionaries are great.
> 
> lukhud = light  
> azyungel-menem = love pit  
> ghivashel= treasure of all treasures


End file.
